<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Un centimetro di cuore by MisanthropyMuse</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26337592">Un centimetro di cuore</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/MisanthropyMuse/pseuds/MisanthropyMuse'>MisanthropyMuse</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Lexotan [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Suburra - La Serie | Suburra: Blood on Rome (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Character Death In Dream, Domestic Fluff, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, Heartfelt Talk, M/M, No Plot/Plotless, Post-Series, Slice of Life, Suicide Attempt, Survivor Guilt, talking about feelings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Italiano</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 03:00:34</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,433</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26337592</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/MisanthropyMuse/pseuds/MisanthropyMuse</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Aureliano si sveglia da un incubo, frutto di vecchie paure e sensi di colpa mai spariti, che Alberto aiuta ad esorcizzare. Praticamente una sessione di psicoterapia al tavolo della colazione.</p><p>Parte 2/? di <i>Lexotan</i>: episodi più o meno collegati del mio personalissimo universo post-series canon fino alla seconda stagione.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Aureliano Adami/Alberto "Spadino" Anacleti</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Lexotan [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1913830</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>34</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Un centimetro di cuore</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>“Tu insegnami a sognare, non so più come si fa</em>
<em><br/>
Vorrei vivere ogni ora come fosse l'ultima”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Carillon – Mr. Rain</em>
</p><p> </p><p>È una notte calda, appesantita da un’umidità soffocante.</p><p>Nascosto, da solo nel buio, Aureliano aspetta qualcosa. Freme, impaziente, carico di un’irrequietezza che gli fa tremare le ginocchia, ma non sa per cosa.</p><p>Di fronte a lui, delle fiammelle tremolanti rischiarano un sentiero di sassi sconnessi.</p><p>Aspetta per un tempo incalcolabile, finché nell’aria pesante non si diffonde un rintoccare di passi, tacchi sulla pietra. È un suono familiare, un segnale che lo prepara all’azione. Sente montare un istinto, quello del leone che annusa da lontano la paura della gazzella, che si acquatta fra i cespugli pronto a scattare.</p><p>I passi si avvicinano, una figura appare, illuminata dal fuoco, e Aureliano attacca.</p><p>È un gesto fluido, frutto dell’esperienza, della ripetizione. Arriva da dietro, preme una mano su naso e bocca della sua vittima, e il gomito intorno al collo, mentre la trascina all’indietro. La preda si dimena, prende a calci l’aria, afferra le sue braccia cercando inutilmente di allontanarle da sé.</p><p>Questo è un ricordo, pensa Aureliano.</p><p>Ma il peso fra le sue braccia non appartiene a quel momento nella sua memoria. La testa che si dimena fra le sue braccia non è coperta di capelli bianchi ma neri, rasati di lato, e i gemiti strozzati dalla sua mano non sono quelli di una donna.</p><p>Un senso di terrore improvviso attanaglia Aureliano, che molla la presa come colpito da una scossa elettrica, ma è tardi. La sua vittima crolla a terra, sbattendo la testa contro un sasso che si tinge rapidamente di rosso.</p><p>Aureliano si inginocchia al suo fianco, tremando. Nonostante il buio, il viso riverso sulla pietra brilla di luce propria, e non appena lo riconosce Aureliano sente l’orrore riempirgli gli occhi di lacrime e bloccargli il respiro.</p><p>“No,” sente sé stesso mormorare. “Non è così che è andata.”</p><p>Spadino ha gli occhi vitrei, la bocca contratta in una smorfia di terrore, ed è pallido, cinereo, sotto al sangue gli inonda parte del viso.</p><p>“NO,” grida Aureliano, afferrando il cadavere, girandolo supino, scuotendolo per le spalle. Si accascia su di lui, scosso da singhiozzi che gli tolgono il fiato. Ogni centimetro del suo corpo è trafitto da un dolore mai sentito prima.</p><p>“Cos’hai fatto?” sente la propria voce venire da un punto davanti a sé.</p><p>Alza gli occhi per vedere sé stesso che si guarda, illuminato dalle fiammelle sul sentiero. Il proprio volto distorto dalla rabbia e dall’orrore, reso ancora più spaventoso dalle tinte rossastre del fuoco.</p><p>“Non volevo,” si risponde.</p><p>“L’hai ammazzato, Aurelià,” l’altro sé gli urla contro. “Come Isabel, come Livia.”</p><p>“No,” mormora, le lacrime che gli inondano gli occhi, annebbiandogli la vista.</p><p>“Come Gabriele.”</p><p>“No!” grida. Non li ha uccisi lui, si dice, ma allora perché si sente così in colpa?</p><p>“Nessuno ti sopravvive, Aurelià. Amarti è una condanna a morte.”</p><p>Vorrebbe rispondere, ma il peso di quella verità gli blocca ogni parola in gola. Negare sarebbe una menzogna, e non può mentire a se stesso. Non davanti alla prova che ha fra le proprie braccia. L’ultima prova del suo amore, cancellata dalla sua rabbia, dalla distruzione che lo segue dalla nascita.</p><p>“Sai cosa devi fare,” l’altro sé gli dice, con severità.</p><p>Il gesto gli viene in automatico. Porta una mano sulla schiena, dove trova una pistola infilata nel retro dei jeans. Senza dover controllare sa che dentro c’è un solo proiettile. L’ultimo che sparerà.</p><p>Non ha paura, mentre si punta la pistola alla tempia. Ha lo sguardo saldo in avanti, dritto sul suo stesso viso, che lo osserva risoluto. E non c’è esitazione, quando preme il grilletto.</p><p>Uno scoppio assordante, nessun dolore.</p><p>Si sveglia con un violento sussulto, scattando a sedere, il cuore a mille e i polmoni che stentano a ricordarsi come respirare. Nella penombra, per un attimo stenta a mettere a fuoco la realtà, finché i suoi occhi non si abituano e non distingue i contorni della camera da letto, illuminati dalla flebile luce del mattino che filtra dalle persiane.</p><p>Lentamente, rilassa le mani che stringono convulsamente le lenzuola e si ferma ad osservare la destra, quasi sorpreso di vederla vuota. Il peso della pistola sembrava così reale, così come il contatto freddo sulla sua tempia, e come il dolore, non quello per il colpo, che non ha sentito, ma quello per la perdita di Alberto.</p><p>A quel pensiero si volta di scatto, cercando Alberto per rassicurarsi, e il cuore gli si ferma nel trovare il letto vuoto.</p><p>“Albè?” chiama, iniziando a scendere dal letto. Nessuna risposta.</p><p>Afferra dei vestiti a caso dal pavimento, un paio di mutande e una maglietta, e se li infila barcollando fuori alla stanza.</p><p>“Alberto?” chiama più forte una volta in corridoio. Ancora silenzio.</p><p>Nessuna delle mille spiegazioni logiche per l’assenza di Alberto arriva al cervello di Aureliano, che in preda al più totale terrore si lancia di corsa giù per le scale. Ha il cuore a mille quando atterra nell’ingresso. Il portone è ancora chiuso dall’interno, come l’avevano lasciato il giorno prima. In un attimo di sollievo, le sue sinapsi si collegano abbastanza da fargli percepire finalmente l’odore di caffè e subito dopo il rumore di qualcosa che sfrigola.</p><p>Ancora con il fiato corto attraversa il salotto e la sala da pranzo per arrivare finalmente alla porta della cucina.</p><p>Lì, finalmente, Aureliano respira.</p><p>Alberto sta davanti ai fornelli, in mutande, con le cuffie ben premute sulle orecchie e la musica così alta che Aureliano riesce a sentirla da due metri di distanza. Ha una spatola in mano, con cui spinge delle uova e dei wurstel in una quantità francamente oscena di olio bollente, e nel frattempo balla sul posto a ritmo della musica techno che tanto gli piace.</p><p>In un attimo, tutta la paura e la rabbia spariscono dalla mente di Aureliano, sostituite da un’ondata travolgente di sollievo e tenerezza. Sto coglione gli farà venire un infarto, un giorno, ma vale la pena di perdere qualche battito per come gli si riempie il cuore di fronte a quella scena.</p><p>Lo osserva per un po’, aspettando di calmarsi del tutto. Poi, attento a non farsi vedere, Aureliano attraversa la cucina fino ad arrivare alle spalle di Alberto. Per un secondo, il parallelismo con il sogno appena avuto lo spaventa, ma solo per un secondo.</p><p>Le sue mani non si muovono per fare male, adesso. Avanzano lente per cingere i fianchi di Alberto, che al primo tocco salta per lo spavento, ma si calma subito quando vede con la coda dell’occhio Aureliano che appoggia la testa sulla sua spalla sinistra.</p><p>Preme un pulsante sulle cuffie per fermare la musica e se le sfila, posandole sul bancone.</p><p>“M’hai fatto paura,” dice piano, accarezzando i capelli di Aureliano con la mano libera, mentre con l’altra controlla un’ultima volta la cottura delle uova prima di spegnere il fuoco.</p><p>“Pure te. ‘O sai che nun me piace svegliamme senza de te,” risponde Aureliano, mentre gli posa una serie di baci a fior di labbra sulla curva della spalla nuda.</p><p>“Scusa,” dice Alberto. “Ma c’avevo fame e se te svejo te ‘ncazzi,” aggiunge con una mezza risata, iniziando ad impiattare la colazione e versare i caffè, tutto con Aureliano ancora attaccato alla schiena, che gli riempie collo e spalle di baci e gli accarezza lentamente l’addome.</p><p>Aureliano sa che gli sta dando fastidio, lo vede muoversi impacciato nello spazio ristretto della cucina, ma ha bisogno di quel contatto. Ha bisogno di sentire Alberto vicino, in quel momento, di toccarlo il più teneramente possibile, dopo il trauma del suo incubo. E, in fondo, sa che ad Alberto non si farebbe problemi a spingerlo via se davvero gli dispiacesse così tanto averlo appiccicato addosso.</p><p>“Prendi te i caffè?” gli chiede però una volta finito di preparare, prendendo in mano i due piatti.</p><p>“Nun posso, nun c’ho mani libere,” si lamenta Aureliano mugugnando contro il suo collo e stringendo le mani sull’addome di Alberto.</p><p>“Eddai, che si fredda,” lo esorta Spadino, aggiungendo una lieve scrollata di spalle per scuoterlo.</p><p>Aureliano sbuffa, alzando gli occhi al cielo e borbottando lamentele, ma fa il bravo e si stacca per prendere le due tazze di caffè e seguire Alberto nella sala da pranzo. Si siedono uno accanto all’altro al tavolo rotondo al centro della stanza. Anche qui, le persiane sono sempre chiuse, e la stanza è illuminata da un vecchio lampadario che pende sopra al tavolo.</p><p>Alberto lancia un’occhiata accigliata alla finestra prima di rivolgere le sue attenzioni al proprio piatto, in silenzio. Aureliano finge di non averlo notato, perché non vuole ripetere per l’ennesima volta quella maledetta conversazione sull’importanza di essere sempre cauti, che non sanno mai chi potrebbe prenderli di mira quando sono lì da soli, senza sentinelle e armi limitate.</p><p>Inevitabilmente, Aureliano ripensa al suo incubo, e la fame provocata dall’odore di fritto sparisce in un attimo. Pure il caffè che stava già sorseggiando è improvvisamente sgradevole, ed è costretto a posarlo. Sospira, stringendo i pugni sul tavolo ai lati del piatto ancora da toccare.</p><p>“Tutto bene?” gli chiede Alberto, ovviamente accortosi del suo comportamento fuori norma.</p><p>Aureliano abbassa lo sguardo e non risponde. Non vuole mentirgli, ma non vuole neanche parlare delle sue paure. Dio, quella mattina sarebbe potuta iniziare così bene se non fosse per i suoi traumi del cazzo, pensa.</p><p>“Aurelià,” lo chiama piano Alberto. Allunga una mano per coprire uno dei suoi pugni, accarezzandogli il dorso della mano con il pollice. “Che c’hai?”</p><p>Aureliano sospira. Sa di avere dipinta sul volto la sua solita espressione da cane rabbioso, e teme di spaventare Alberto se non riesce a spiegarsi, ma le parole stentano ad uscire.</p><p>Scuote la testa, per prendere tempo. Dal nervoso che ha arriva a masticarsi l’interno di una guancia, con forza, quasi fino a farsi male.</p><p>“Nulla,” dice, ma non riesce minimamente a suonare convincente. La voce gli trema, esce in un soffio. Si porta una mano al viso e si stringe le tempie.</p><p>“Ehi,” mormora Alberto, avvicinandosi con la sedia. Si sporge per prendergli la mano che ha sul viso e allontanarla, cercando di convincerlo a guardarlo. Quando lo fa, riesce a stento a trattenersi dal trasalire, spaventato da quell’espressone pericolosa che non vedeva ormai da molto. “Parla co me, Aurelià. Spiegame.”</p><p>“È na cazzata,” prova a dissimulare Aureliano, ma Alberto scuote la testa.</p><p>“Nun po esse na cazzata se te fa sta così.”</p><p>Malgrado tutto, Aureliano riesce a fare un mezzo sorriso a quelle parole, l’ennesima prova che Alberto lo conosce ormai fin troppo bene, quasi meglio di quanto lui conosca se stesso.</p><p>Sospira di nuovo, alza gli occhi al soffitto, si morde le labbra. Esita, esita, esita, ma alla fine cede di fronte ai grandi occhi di Alberto, odiando essere la causa dell’ondata di preoccupazione che ci legge dentro.</p><p>“Ho fatto ‘n sogno. N’incubo,” inizia, a voce bassa. “Era ‘a sera de la messa de Nascari. Stavo nascosto a aspettà la contessa, e quanno è arrivata nun l’ho manco guardata ‘n faccia, l’ho presa per il collo e l’ho tirata via da la strada, pe strozzalla. Solo che…” si blocca per deglutire ed è costretto a distogliere lo sguardo dal viso di Alberto. Guarda il tavolo, il piatto, il caffè ormai freddo.</p><p>“Solo che ‘n era la contessa,” dice scuotendo la testa. Lancia un’occhiata ad Alberto, per testarne la reazione, ma il suo viso continua ad essere solo teso dalla preoccupazione e attento al racconto. Non si aspetta il seguito, e perché dovrebbe?</p><p>Aureliano deglutisce di nuovo, cercando di allontanare le lacrime che gli si stanno condensando in gola, ma come si schiarisce la voce gli si annebbia la vista. Sbatte le palpebre un paio di volte, ma non serve a molto.</p><p>“Chi era?” chiede piano Alberto, sporgendosi ancora più avanti, lasciando una delle mani di Aureliano per accarezzargli il viso.</p><p>Aureliano lo guarda, e, mentre una lacrima gli solca una guancia, confessa con voce tremante.</p><p>“Eri te, Albè.”</p><p>La mano di Alberto cade dal viso dell’Adami e il ragazzo fa un movimento all’indietro, mentre un lampo di paura gli attraversa il viso.</p><p>“T’ho lasciato annà appena me ne so accorto, ma era tardi.”</p><p>Aureliano sta tremando adesso, scosso da singhiozzi silenziosi, mentre le lacrime gli scorrono liberamente sul viso. Se le asciuga bruscamente col palmo di una mano, si strofina gli occhi, tira su col naso.</p><p>“Ner sogno ce stavo pure io, che me guardavo. Come la moje de Cinaglia quella sera. Me guardavo e me dicevo che… che nun me se po sta vicino, e che chi ce prova more.”</p><p>Alza gli occhi verso Alberto, che lo guarda, gli occhi spalancati voragini sul suo viso pallido.</p><p>“Che chi me ama more.”</p><p>Aureliano abbassa di nuovo lo sguardo, incapace di continuare. Ha già detto troppo, e Alberto è già scosso così. L’ultima parte del sogno vuole tenersela per sé.</p><p>Tacciono entrambi, per un tempo che pare infinito. Il silenzio nella stanza si fa presto opprimente.</p><p>Aureliano vorrebbe alzarsi, ma non crede di averne la forza. Vorrebbe uscire a prendere aria. Pensa al chiosco di sua mamma, a quanto gli piacerebbe farsi un bagno in mare là davanti. Forse lo aiuterebbe a schiarirsi la mente, a lavarsi di dosso quei pensieri orrendi che gli serrano ancora lo stomaco.</p><p>Prima che Aureliano possa anche solo iniziare a formulare un piano per scappare da quella situazione, Alberto rompe il silenzio.</p><p>“Ce pensi spesso a sta cosa?” chiede.</p><p>Aureliano annuisce all’istante, senza bisogno di riflettere.</p><p>“Ce penso, sì, perché è vero. È stato vero pe tanti, a partì da mi madre, e c’ho sempre paura che succeda ancora,” spiega.</p><p>“E hai paura che succeda a me,” fa Alberto, e non è una domanda, ma Aureliano annuisce di nuovo.</p><p>Alberto fa un respiro profondo, poi un altro, e un altro ancora. Lentamente si riavvicina, riprende la mano di Aureliano sotto la sua, riporta l’altra sul suo viso, costringendolo con delicatezza a guardarlo.</p><p>Quando inizia a parlare, lo fa con voce sicura e sguardo deciso, quasi severo.</p><p>“Aurelià, io ce so nato co una taglia sopra la testa. So cresciuto pensando de ‘n arrivà a vent’anni, convinto che m’avrebbero ammazzato prima. Qualcuno de la famiglia tua, le guardie o mi fratello, o anche uno stronzo a caso pe strada. Un po’ ce speravo anche, quando nun ne potevo proprio più. Ogni compleanno era na sorpresa, e non sempre gradita.”</p><p>Lì si ferma, abbassa gli occhi per un attimo, prima di riportarli in quelli di Aureliano e sorridere.</p><p>“Ma poi ho conosciuto te.”</p><p>Accarezza la guancia di Aureliano con il pollice, mentre il suo sorriso si riempie di tenerezza e gli occhi gli si fanno lucidi.</p><p>“Te l’ho detto mille volte che me sei piaciuto subito, e che me so ‘nnamorato la prima volta che t’ho fatto ride. Ma quando dico che m’hai cambiato la vita, dico che quando t’ho conosciuto ho pensato pe la prima volta che forse ‘n fondo c’avevo voglia de vive, nonostante tutto. Che se stavo co te a potevo andà avanti, potevo arrivà anche ai venticinque, ai trenta, e pure più in là.”</p><p>“Questo pe ditte che nun c’ho paura de morì, perché nun so mai stato tanto vivo che da quando sto co te. La vita è ‘n prezzo da nulla, per tutto quello che m’hai dato, e perché senza di te nun vale ‘n cazzo.”</p><p>Si guardano per un lungo attimo.</p><p>Aureliano non sa come rispondere. Parte di lui vorrebbe controbattere, dirgli che non può essere vero, ma sa che per Alberto quella non è una discussione, e Aureliano ha smesso di fare l’errore di mettere in dubbio i suoi sentimenti.</p><p>Li riconosce, li accetta, pur sentendo di non meritarseli, ed ogni volta che ci pensa si sorprende nel sentire fino a che punto li ricambia, anche se non riesce ad esprimerlo così bene a parole.</p><p>E per non dover parlare, gli prende delicatamente una mano e se la porta al volto per baciarla. Chiude gli occhi e se la preme contro le labbra, stringendola più che può senza fargli male. Tutto quello che vorrebbe dire è in quel gesto di riverenza. Un gesto di ringraziamento, di scuse, di adorazione, di affetto e del più profondo rispetto.</p><p>Alberto gli accarezza il viso, gli passa una mano fra i capelli, e si sporge per posargli lieve un bacio sulla fronte, e Aureliano sa che ha capito.</p><p>Quando rialza il viso per guardarlo, entrambi hanno gli occhi lucidi, ma stavolta non c’è dolore.</p><p>Alberto sorride, prendendo il viso di Aureliano con entrambe le mani e avvicinandolo al proprio.</p><p>“Ma poi, Aurelià, ma chi c’ammazza a noi? Tutti quelli che c’hanno provato mo stanno tre metri sottoterra. Semo i padroni de sta città, io e te. Nun ce ferma nessuno.”</p><p>Gli stampa un bacio sulle labbra e malgrado tutto Aureliano ride.</p><p>“E c’hai ragione,” fa, fingendosi convinto, non per mentire all’altro ma nella speranza di renderlo vero.</p><p>Non che, comunque, Alberto abbia torto.</p><p>Ormai da due anni, da quando si sono liberati di Samurai e di Manfredi, sono loro due, a capo delle rispettive famiglie, a controllare Roma. Tutto quello che succede nella capitale passa prima da loro, e chiunque provi ad alzare la testa per protestare se ne pente in fretta. È tutto quello che sognavano, l’hanno conquistato, costruito insieme, e insieme lo mantengono.</p><p>L’unico sacrificio che hanno dovuto fare per assicurarsi la stabilità del loro potere è stato nascondere la loro relazione. Ufficialmente, Spadino è un perfetto padre di famiglia, con Angelica e il piccolo Cesare che mantengono alta la sua reputazione e l’alleanza con la famiglia Sale, e Aureliano uno scapolo incallito, anche se lascia girare voci su una relazione aperta con Nadia, che non si è mai preoccupata di smentire. Le due donne, le uniche a sapere la verità, li aiutano a coprire le loro tracce quando non ne possono più di stare lontani, di doversi ritagliare momenti fra i mille impegni, e spariscono per qualche giorno in quella casa in periferia, pagata in contanti, senza documenti, e abbastanza fatiscente da sembrare abbandonata, dove possono per un po’ dimenticarsi delle responsabilità e non dover pensare a niente, almeno per un po’.</p><p>E dato che i minuti là dentro sono contati, perché prima o poi il dovere li richiama al mondo reale, Aureliano decide di averne già sprecati troppi a tentare di esorcizzare le sue paure parlando, e non ha più voglia di star male.</p><p>Quindi sorride, prende per mano l’unica cosa che lo fa stare davvero bene e si alza, facendolo alzare con sé.</p><p>“Che ne dici se tornamo a letto?” chiede tirandolo verso di sé e cingendogli la vita con le braccia. “Famo n’attra dormitina e poi ce risvegliamo e ricominciamo da capo sta giornata.”</p><p>Alberto occhieggia la colazione ormai fredda sul tavolo e fa per protestare, ma non appena schiude le labbra Aureliano le intercetta con un bacio, e la sua lingua lo distrae facilmente dalle uova fritte.</p><p>“Vabè, vabè, m’hai convinto,” dice ridendo, staccandosi quando il bacio inizia ad intensificarsi.</p><p>Il sorriso che compare sul viso di Aureliano è così splendente che sopperisce alla mancanza di luce solare.</p><p>Alberto lo prende per mano, intrecciando le dita alle sue, e si incammina verso le scale. Aureliano lo segue ubbidiente, il sorriso ancora stampato sul volto, e nel guardarlo camminare due pensieri gli si definiscono nella mente.</p><p>Uno, emotivo, quanto gli piace lasciarsi guidare da Alberto. Il senso di sicurezza che lo riempie nel vedere le sue spalle davanti a sé è sempre una sorpresa per uno come lui, cresciuto a pane e diffidenza. Ma stretto alla sua mano, tanto più piccola e sempre più fredda della sua, si sente di poter arrivare in capo al mondo, solo seguendo i suoi passi.</p><p>La tenerezza di quella realizzazione lo avvolge tanto che quasi lo distrae dal secondo pensiero, ma quando Alberto comincia a salire le scale ritorna di prepotenza, mentre gli occhi di Aureliano scivolano dalle spalle al fondoschiena del compagno.</p><p>Il secondo pensiero, molto più materiale, riguarda quello che adesso ondeggia davanti ai suoi occhi avvolto da uno strato fin troppo sottile di cotone zebrato, il letto sfatto che li aspetta nella camera buia, e le ore che gli rimangono da passare indisturbati lì dentro. Sente una vampata di calore al petto e una certa tensione nel basso ventre, entrambe che aumentano con l’avvicinarsi alla camera.</p><p>Una volta dentro, Alberto si lascia cadere sul letto e Aureliano lo segue. Lo guarda negli occhi per vederci riflesso il suo stesso desiderio, le sue mani che già gli sollevano la maglietta, e ad ogni bacio le sue paure sembrano sempre più lontane.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Chiedo umilmente scusa per questa roba senza trama e senza particolare scopo, ma ho deciso di approfittare del poco che riesco a portare a termine anche se non mi convince al 100%.<br/>Grazie allo stan twitter, quasi unica source di serotonina ultimamente.<br/>Grazie a Milio per aver fornito la canzone del titolo e i feels correlati.<br/>Grazie a chiunque abbia lasciato kudos alla storia prima.<br/>Per qualsiasi cosa, mi trovate <a href="https://twitter.com/chiickpii">qui.</a></p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>